Love Rollercoaster
Love Rollercoaster is the tenth episode of season one of The Cleveland Show. It is the tenth episode, overall. Synopsis Roberta learns what it's like to be ugly. Meanwhile, Cleveland and The Guys come up with their own inventions. Plot Cleveland Jr. is building a model rocket for the school science fair. Roberta's new teacher, Ms. Eck challenges Roberta to prove she can get by without her looks and has her alter her appearance by wearing a 'fat suit'. Her first day as 'Tyra' gets off in an inauspicious start when she is rejected by Federline and the teachers she previously had wrapped around her finger. Cleveland Jr. sees her alone in the cafeteria and warms up to her. When he shows her his model rocket, which is not only failing but is being outmatched by the geeks who are translating Klingon, she helps him with the design flaw. They win the science fair and Ms. Eck gives Roberta an "A" for proving she more than just looks. However, Cleveland Jr. falls in love with Roberta and when he tricks her into meeting the family while disguised as Tyra she has to admit her actions. Cleveland tells her she has to figure a way out of her predicament. She invents a story about moving to Alaska to avoid breaking Cleveland Jr.'s heart. Meanwhile, Cleveland and the guys are impressed by Holt's new 'Nasal Laser' and set out to invent the next infomercial product. After bouncing ideas around they decide that a movable coaster for beers is just the item they need. The guys try to shut Cleveland out of his preferred name of the 'Roller Coaster' in favor of the 'Brew-Choo Train'. Cleveland decides to make their booth sign at the invention show using the name he prefers and is kicked out of the group. The guys show up they tell him the invention already exists and they are being sued. It turns out he saw an ad on late night television while high and had forgotten about it. He gloats at first about the guys getting stuck with the lawsuit until they reveal they never took his name off the invention and HE is the one being sued. He gets off due to some legal maneuvering but comes up with a new idea based on an invention he had seen earlier at the invention show. He is told he should lay off the weed. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Mrs. Eck *Federline Jones *Nerds *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Terry Kimple Minor Roles *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Rallo Tubbs *Meadowlark Lemon *Mr. Armstrong *Derek *Laine *Reggie *Principal Farquhare *Chuck Woolery *Scottie Pippen *Teen Wolf *Kendra Krinklesac (Voice Only) *Len Stein (Mentioned) Quotes :Junior: Rallo, are you done with the internet? Because I need to find some data about building a rocket for the school science fair. :Rallo: Take a knee, chubs. I'm wrapping it up. You'd be amazed how many people in the internet wanna meet a five-year-old boy. ---- :Cleveland: FaceBook is a joke. You know who's my friend on FaceBook? Margaret Cho. A woman I have not met, nor wish to ever meet is somehow a friend of mine. Puh-lease! You know what? I should tweet that. ---- :Mr. Armstrong: Roberta, the bell has rang ... rung ... rang? The bell has rang. The bell has rung. Hm. The bell went DINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALING! and you're going to be late for class. ---- :Armstrong climbs into an open ceiling tile and hides :Mr. Armstrong: offscreen They'll never find me up here. :Student: offscreen Hey, Mr. Armstrong. :Mr. Armstrong: offscreen Daaah! ---- :Eck's boob droops down :Mrs. Eck: Ignore that. ---- :Roberta: I get things handed to me because I'm smart and funny and talented. Yes, my body is ridunkadunkulous, but I'm also very likable. I'm like a black Halle Berry. ---- :Mrs. Eck: You know, I, myself used to be doable. :Roberta: Well, what happened? :Mrs. Eck: I turned thirty. ---- :Cleveland: Okay, I got a gum reflavorizer. You put new flavor in your gum with syringe thing. Uh, Shirtflix.com. It's like Netflix, but with shirts, and a fart ampification device, which is self-explanatory. ---- :Cleveland: Hey, that's what someone should invent. A device, where you can slide a beer to someone. How handy would that be? :Holt: Bars all over the world would but that. :Tim: You'd need to put some wheels on that to make it work. :Lester: A coaster that rolls. :Cleveland: The rollercoaster! ---- :goes in disguise as a fat ugly girl :Roberta: Hi, I'm Tyra. I'm new here. Can you show me around the school? :Federline: Step off, B. I already got a shoaty and she got mad ass, yo. Mad. Ass. :Roberta: Is ... Is that the only reason you like her? Because she's hot? She's smart and-and funny too, right? :Federline: Heeeell, no! She's as dumb as she is humorless. :Reggie: Whoooooa! ---- :Armstrong vomits on the table :Mr. Armstrong: sarcastic Oh, wonderful. My anti-depressants are in there. Five bucks a pop. ---- :Lester: I gotta be honest. I ain't 100% on the name. :Cleveland: Wha- ... What's wrong with the name? :Lester: It's too obvious. How about something like "The Brew-Choo Train"? :Cleveland: The Brew-Cho-no, we're not gunna call it The- :Tim: Ale aboard! ---- :Lester: Well, how come you get to decide? What? You think just cuz you're black, you're automatically the leader? :Cleveland: No ... a little. ---- :rides a "Roller Coaster", like a skateboard and crashes :Rallo: It's okay, I'm drunk. Doesn't hurt. ---- :Nerd #1: Who are you? :Roberta: I'm Fatgirl. ---- :Lester: You know, Cleveland? I'm getting sick of your face. ---- :Holt: Cleveland. his hair to look like Donald Trump's You're fired. ---- :Cleveland: The Alda-Nator Go fuck yourselves. ---- :Junior: Another failed launch. I'm starting to feel like whoever's in charge of FOX's live-action sitcoms. ---- :Donna: Well, Junior. You're in a good mood. :Junior: I'm in love! :Cleveland: In love? Who is she? It's a "she", right? Cuz if it's a "he", I'm sending you to one of those camps. ---- :Junior: Family, I want you to meet Tyra. :Donna: Tyra!? :Cleveland: That's a Tyra-ble disguise. ---- :Roberta: Would you excuse me? I need to use the restroom. :Cleveland: Yeah, I bet you do, cuz you're so full of crap. ---- :Cleveland: A fat suit? What the Hell kind of comedy high school are you going to anyway? :Wolf walks by in a basketball jersey :Teen Wolf: Hey, Tyra. See you at the game on Friday. ---- :Junior: Good morning, Tyra. I brought you a flower for your hair to brighten up your face a little. I would on myself too but you gotta do your part. ---- :Junior: I'm gunna go upstairs and try to start puberty! ---- :Holt: I wish we could invent something else. :Cleveland: I got one. Last night, I thought of something called "The Alda-Fier". A handheld device that converts any voice into that of TV star, Alan Alda's. :Lester: ... You gotta lay off the weed. Songs *Balls Deep Trivia Cultural References *The title of the episode comes from the song "Love Rollercoaster" by the Ohio Players. *Ms. Eck shows Roberta a picture of Meg Ryan after she loses her looks: The Joker from the 1989 Tim Burton film Batman. Also, when Roberta threatens the science nerds and they ask her who is she, she says, "I'm Fat-Girl", another reference to the film. *Federline calls Roberta (dressed as Tyra) 'Omega Moo'. A reference to the sorority 'Omega Mu' in the film Revenge of the Nerds. *Holt changes his hair to resemble Donald Trump's and uses his catchphrase "You're Fired". *Cleveland Jr. sarcastically thanks Wikipedia for misinformation about girls. A shot at Wikipedia's policy of allowing anyone to add or change information. *Cleveland threatens to send Cleveland Jr. to one of "those camps" if he is dating a man, a reference to "straight camps" used to try to change gays back to straight. Errors *When the guys are talking about their inventions, they're drinking four beers and the waiter brings them a tray of four more beers which makes a total of eight beers at the table, but when Holt says “bars all over the world would buy that”, there are only five beers at the table, and when Cleveland says “Gentleman, we just invented an invention” there are seven beers at the table. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Roberta Episodes Category:Federline Episodes